


Gentle Storm

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: after Mary's death John moves back to 221B Baker Street with Rosie and is seeing Sherlock through different eyes





	

After Mary’s death John had felt at a loss alone in his big home. It didn’t feel like a home anymore, not without her. He had Rosie but looking at her only reminded him of her mother. He missed her so much that it hurt. He had his work as a doctor and the cases with Sherlock but still, coming home alone in that big silent house was beginning to get to him. He would walk through the rooms as if he was looking for her. He’d always end up in the rocking chair next to a peacefully sleeping Rosie, her tiny hands holding the pink elephant. He would watch her sleep while the tears silently came rolling down his cheeks. Not only because he missed her, he also felt guilty for neglecting her the last few months, for texting another woman, oh for so many things. He would just sit there rocking for a while, crying in silence before going to bed.  
  
Of course it was only a matter of time before Sherlock would notice. One morning when John walked in after yet another night of little sleep, Sherlock looked at him while John was pouring coffee in his mug.  
  
‘What?’ John snapped.  
  
‘You didn’t sleep well’ Sherlock simply said ignoring John’s mood.  
  
‘So, what is it to you?’  
  
‘I am just concerned’ Sherlock shrugged.  
  
John sipped his coffee, the warm liquid seemed to calm his nerves; ‘I’m sorry Sherlock, I’m on edge for weeks’ he sat down at the kitchen table and sighed.  
  
‘I understand’ Sherlock softly said and put his hand on John’s arm for a moment ‘If I can help… ‘  
  
John looked at Sherlock’s hand. Sherlock noticed and quickly took his hand off John’s arm.  
John looked up, his eyes filled with tears. ‘I’m at a loss Sherlock. It’s so lonely and empty in the house, too big for Rosie and me, so cold. I don’t want to live there no more; I just can’t live there anymore’  
  
‘Why don’t you move back in here then, into your old room?’  
  
‘Are you sure?’ John’s eyes lit up.  
  
‘Of course I’m sure’  
  
‘But with Rosie’ John hesitated ‘Wouldn’t you be too much disturbed by Rosie?’  
  
‘Of course not John, don’t be silly, I would love you and Rosie to live here, and I am her Godfather after all!’ Sherlock smiled.  
  
\---                                   
  
Weeks later John was a different man, he lived back on Baker Street again and it felt as if he had never been gone. He felt so much happier.  
He watched Sherlock interact with Rosie as if she was an adult and he smiled. Her first word would probably be ‘Sherlock’ or ‘Obviously’ instead of ‘Daddy’ he thought and he didn’t even mind. Mary would think that was hilarious. He stopped to think for a while; it was the first time in weeks since he lived here that he thought of her, of Mary. He smiled, it was a good sign.  
  
‘Is everything alright John?’ Sherlock asked.  
  
‘Hmm’ he nodded ‘More than okay really. I’m happy I moved back here’  
  
‘I am too’ Sherlock smiled.  
  
John looked into Sherlock’s eyes. He could be mistaken but it wasn’t the first time he saw this. Was there something more there, something more in his concern, in his friendship, in his feelings?  
He shook it off, he was surely mistaken. Sherlock was Sherlock, the man without the emotions. Of course John knew him longer to know that wasn’t true of course.  
  
‘Sherlock?’ he started but got interrupted by a knock on the door followed by the head of Greg Lestrade peeping around the door.  
  
‘Guys I need you’ Greg said followed by ‘oh hello Rosie’  
  
John watched Sherlock hand Rosie to Greg and Rosie grinning a toothless smile.  
  
‘You needed us Greg?’ he said.  
  
‘Yeah, that case from last week, we’re at a dead end, can you both come down to assist?’  
  
‘I’ll ask Mrs Hudson to watch Rosie’ John said knowing she would be happy to.  
  
\---  
  
‘Greg, can I ask you something?’ John asked when he knew Sherlock was out of hearing range.  
  
‘What?’ Greg turned.  
  
‘Have you ever noticed something about Sherlock, I mean has he ever looked at someone… I mean not to deduce them but in a more romantic way’  
  
‘Sherlock? Now you mention it, I have seen him look at two people like that’  
  
‘Two?’ John was shocked to hear that really.  
  
‘Yeah, that woman, what’s her name, Irene Adler, but I don’t really know if that was something to be honest, I mean romantically. I think he was intrigued. Yeah that’s the right word for it’ Greg nodded.  
  
‘Who was the other one?’ John asked.  
  
Greg looked at John; ‘Come on John, do I really have to spell that out to you? It’s obvious right?’  
  
‘I wouldn’t ask if I thought it was’  
  
‘He’s always looking at you, mate. You are both my friends that’s why I never meddled with what I think is your business and yours alone, but since you ask…’  
  
‘I am asking Greg’  
  
‘I wouldn’t think twice if I were you. You can’t find a more loyal boyfriend than Sherlock Holmes. He would do anything for you, John. He has gone to hell and back again for you’ Greg patted John on the back before walking off to Sherlock who was waving at Greg to come over.  
  
‘Bloody hell’ John whispered to himself ‘Bloody fucking hell’  
  
\---  
  
When they returned to Baker Street and John had put Rosie to bed he sat on his own bed thinking about what Greg had said. He couldn’t believe how stupid he was. Mary knew, in her message she said it; Go to hell Sherlock, go to hell and save John Watson. He did go to hell and he did save him. Mary knew there was no other way. Mary knew Sherlock would do anything for him. He could be so stupid!  
  
He slowly walked downstairs and went into the living room where Sherlock sat in his chair reading the paper.  
  
He cleared his throat; ‘Sherlock can we talk?’ he asked softly.  
  
Sherlock looked up from his paper before putting it down ‘Of course John’  
  
John sat down in the other chair ‘I don’t know where to start really’ he said ‘but first I’d like to thank you for giving Rosie and me a home again’  
  
‘Don’t even mention it John. This will always be your home too’  
  
‘Can I ask you a very personal question?’ John hesitantly asked.  
  
‘I guess so’  
  
John shifted in his chair; it was now or never.  
  
‘Have you ever been in love? I mean really loved someone up to the point you would do anything for them to be happy?’  
John paused and carefully observed Sherlock’s face.  
  
Sherlock just sat there his eyes fixated on John ‘why you are asking me that?’ he said with an ice cold tone in his voice.  
  
John knew he had to push through this time ‘Sherlock’ he said leaning forward towards Sherlock ‘I don’t want to pry in your personal life or your emotional one. It’s just that, and please correct me if I’m wrong, every time you look at me; I see a storm in your eyes. I can’t think normally, I feel like time will stop just for me to look in those eyes, to get lost in them. That the clocks will reset to the moment when we first met and we can start all over again and do it properly this time.’  
John fell silent for a moment, not knowing where those words came from or what to say next.  
  
Sherlock just sat there staring at him. John never felt this uneasy.  
  
‘Right’ he finally said ‘I clearly was wrong. I’m sorry’ he stood up and started to walk away but then turned around and said ‘Please forgive me for what I said. I hope we will stay friends, although I understand it must be awkward now’  
  
When he was almost at the door he heard a noise behind him. He turned to look and saw Sherlock had his hands before his face. Sherlock’s shoulders shook. Was he sobbing?  
John quickly walked back to Sherlock to see he really was sobbing and knelt down to hold him.  
‘Oh god Sherlock I’m so sorry. I’m such a cock. I really shouldn’t have said anything’  
  
Sherlock mumbled something but John couldn’t hear him because of the sobbing. ‘What’s that Sherlock?’  
  
‘I can’t believe it’ Sherlock whispered ‘I can’t believe it’  
  
John took both Sherlock’s hands in his hands and asked Sherlock to look at him.  
Sherlock’s eyes were still wet but he stopped crying.  
‘You can’t believe what?’  
  
‘Did you mean what you said John?’  
  
‘Of course I did!’  
  
‘What took you so long?’ Sherlock sighed. ‘I have loved you for so long John, I have waited for so many years. I’d do anything for you, even see you get married’ a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
‘It must have been so difficult for you’ John softly said ‘I can’t even imagine and I’m so sorry to have put you through it all’  
  
‘You didn’t know before, besides I loved Mary too and she knew’  
  
‘Of course Mary knew’ John couldn’t help but smile a little.  
  
Sherlock looked into John’s eyes ‘Are you sure now John, I mean really sure?’  
  
John dove into those deep blue/greenish eyes like oceans, like the Universe and said; ‘I am very sure’  
  
‘Fall in love with me John, fall in love with me’ Sherlock breathed.  
  
‘Everyday’ John sighed reaching to kiss Sherlock’s lips.  
  
And when they kissed it was as if everything fell into place. As if there has never been anything but their love for each other, if there had only been and only would forever be; John and Sherlock.  
  
© KH


End file.
